


Riding off into the dawn (because sunset is too cliché)

by TottWriter



Series: Shards of Reality [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluff and banter, gotta make up for my other sins somehow, making plans for the future, this is the most uplifting apocalypse I will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/pseuds/TottWriter
Summary: “I guess that’s it then,” Hanamaki said, leaning forward to rest his arms on the railing of the balcony. “We’re done here?”Issei looked back inside his flat for a moment before returning his gaze to the world outside. The sun was just coming up, setting the world ablaze. Oh, no, wait. That was just the fires.The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. “You know, I think we are,” he said. He raised an eyebrow. “Want to go steal a car?”





	Riding off into the dawn (because sunset is too cliché)

**Author's Note:**

> To get the full effect, you should probably play [this](https://youtu.be/CmwRQqJsegw) as you read. 
> 
> I can't lie, I'm sorely tempted to write more of this.

“So.”

“So.”

“I guess that’s it then,” Hanamaki said, leaning forward to rest his arms on the railing of the balcony. “We’re done here?”

Issei looked back inside his flat for a moment before returning his gaze to the world outside. The sun was just coming up, setting the world ablaze. Oh, no, wait. That was just the fires.

The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. “You know, I think we are,” he said. He raised an eyebrow. “Want to go steal a car?”

Hanamaki turned to face him, grinning wickedly. “You bet your _ass_ I do,” he said. “Gotta start ticking off those bucket list items at some point.”

They made their way back inside, and grabbed their bags. They were quite heavy, but then, they _were_ taking what were about to become their sole belongings with them. Issei hadn’t owned up to packing the shirt from his volleyball kit, but he was pretty sure he’d seen a bit of Seijoh blue peeking out of Hanamaki’s bag, so...that was alright then.

He didn’t bother locking the door as they left and made their way to the stairs. It wasn’t like they would be coming back.

“You know, if we’d left last night, there would probably still have been electricity for the lift,” Hanamaki muttered as they made their way down the six flights to the ground floor. The steady tramp of their feet on the stairs echoed around them.

“And if it had cut out while we were halfway down?” Issei asked.

“More bucket list things! You never wanted to break out of an elevator shaft?”

Issei grinned. “We’ll just have to find another one at some point then,” he said.

The door to the lobby was locked electronically, and didn’t open, even after throwing a fire extinguisher at the glass—partly to _try_ and get it open, and partly for the hell of it. They made their way out through the fire escape instead, emerging onto an alleyway where the bins for the apartment building and its neighbours were kept.

Issei grabbed Hanamaki by the shoulder as he was about to walk on ahead, and smirked at the confused expression on his face when he turned around.

“Bucket list?” he asked him, nodding at the wall.

Hanamaki grinned. “So elevator escapes can wait for another day, but _now_ you’re so keen to tick things off? Getting this out of the way, are you?”

Issei steered him over to the wall and loomed—as best he could, seeing as they weren’t really all _that_ far apart in height—over his best friend-slash-probably-boyfriend.

“Well who says we only have to do everything once?” he asked.

For an answer, Hanamaki grabbed his collar and pulled him down, narrowly avoiding smashing their noses together. Issei rested his hands on Hanamaki’s shoulders, leaning into the kiss. They only stopped when they heard movement further down the alleyway.

Both turned to stare, eyes wide. It was Hanamaki who snorted with laughter first.

“Holy shit it’s just a damn crow. Scared the hell out of me,” he said, resting his head on Issei’s shoulder.

Issei could probably have let him stay like that for hours, but...they really ought to be leaving. There were still the fires, after all. They weren’t close yet, but with no more fire service, there was no telling how far they would spread before burning out.

“Hey,” he said, lifting his definitely-a-boyfriend-now’s chin. “Come on. We’ve got a car to steal.”

“I’m stealing this one,” Hanamaki said, adjusting the strap on his bag as he stood straighter.

“It was _my_ idea,” Issei replied, although they both knew he didn’t care.

“Well, you steal the next one then.” There was a twinkle in Hanamaki’s eye, one which could only partly be attributed to the sunlight peeking into the alley. “After all," he added, raising his arms for emphasis, "No one said we had to tick everything off just the once.”

“We made a pretty long list between us,” Issei said, raising an eyebrow as they walked out onto the street. Even as early as it was, there was no chill in the air. All the signs pointed towards it being a beautiful day.

“Oh, I know,” Hanamaki said. He turned around so he was walking backwards, and rubbed his hands together eagerly. “We’d best make a start then, don’t you think?”


End file.
